<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Huntress! by Midgard_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511246">Meet the Huntress!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer'>Midgard_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The RED and BLU Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet a member of the team!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The RED and BLU Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Huntress!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize if someone has made a character like this. It's been a long time since I've been in the TF2 fandom! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In Canada, at least in my hometown, if ya didn’t hunt, ya weren’t even considered Canadian.</em>
</p><p>The BLU team had spread out on the snowy battlegrounds. The Soldier and the Scout walked softly along the dirt and snowy path. They were glancing all around, hoping to take down any RED members. They shot at the RED Demoman, who fell down once he was met with Scout’s baseball bat. At this, the young man smiled and ran on with the members of his team.</p><p>“We must get their briefcase!” The BLU Soldier shouted.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” BLU Scout mentioned,” That’s the point. BOINK!”</p><p>The sentry was hit and so was the RED Engineer. As the two from the opposite team ran, the snow crunched behind them. The Huntress was on their tails.</p><p>
  <em>My father always knew what the perfect weapon was. When I came to these battlegrounds, I thought long and hard about what he said when it comes to weapons. </em>
</p><p>In a matter of minutes, the RED briefcase belonged to the opposing team. Scout was over basking in the glory of their upcoming victory. He could taste the sweetness of a job well done, despite not being in his own base.</p><p>“The RED team is gonna wish they were as good as us,” he laughed.</p><p>
  <em>And camouflage. </em>
</p><p>“Don’t get so excited yet, you maggot!” Soldier shot at the RED Scout, “We haven’t made it to the base yet.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. With us runnin’ this thing, we’ll have no problems.”</p><p>Among the dead bodies and the bombs, there was silence. Soldier and Scout walked, slowly making sure nothing was behind them. If anything, they were ready to hurt a Spy. Soldier’s weapons were raised and Scout clung to the briefcase for dear life.</p><p>“What are we-?”</p><p>“Shh,” Soldier hushed the young boy,”I hear something.”</p><p>
  <em>You’d have your rifles and your bow and arrows. But that’s something you’d use if you were skilled. </em>
</p><p>Solider was adamant on finding the RED Spy. He could hear someone, but could not find who was present. He looked around the land for any sign of the Spy. There were no footprints on the ground and not a hint of cigarette smoke in the air.</p><p>“Get behind me,” Soldier hissed.</p><p>Scout did as he was told. The briefcase was close to his chest, but he could use it as a weapon at any given time. His fists shook with excitement as he was prepared to kill. It was now or never in the fight for the briefcase.</p><p>
  <em>There’s those huntin’ knives for when you’re feelin’ dangerous. That’s more for an end of the fight kill though.</em>
</p><p>“Come out, you foreign spy!”</p><p>The two men felt their hearts racing. They were more than ready to take on a Spy. They could easily take down a sissy Frenchman. But, truth be told, it wasn’t a Spy. In fact, the shining tip in the bushes made the Soldier ponder for a moment. He glanced around and saw something in the bushes.</p><p>
  <em>Now, a crossbow…</em>
</p><p>Rather, someone.</p><p>
  <em>And a hatchet...</em>
</p><p>“What the-?”Soldier peered.</p><p>“Bingo.”</p><p>
  <em>That’s what’s best.</em>
</p><p>The arrow of the crossbow flew straight into the soldier’s neck. The drops of venom flew all around, but when the arrow stuck out of Soldier’s neck, he knew he was doomed. Scout jumped at the sight, realizing they were being ambushed by a Huntress.</p><p>“Canadians,” Soldier grumbled before falling to the ground.</p><p>The Huntress smiled and jumped out of the bushes. Her curly ponytail bounced as she did, the sly smile on her face. She glanced at the Soldier, making sure he was dead with another shot. She then raised an eyebrow at the Scout.</p><p>“Easy kill, eh?” She asked.</p><p>“Uh…okay, this does not look good.”</p><p>
  <em> Sometimes, a kill loves to fight backs. Ya know what ya do? Give’er right back!</em>
</p><p>The Huntress saw Scout speeding towards her. She fired her crossbow but found that each one missed. The Huntress dodged Scout’s bat and ducked back in the bushes.</p><p>“Come on...aha!”</p><p>She pulled out her hatchet and rose from the bushes. Scout looked nervously as she jumped up and shoved the hatchet into his neck. The briefcase fell loudly at the feet of the Scout. At this, the Huntress smiled.</p><p>“Just a little friendly competition from yer favorite Kanuck, eh?” She laughed softly.</p><p>
  <em> Even I do what I love, it’s not easy. I mean, ever hunt a moose by yerself? No? Yeah, it’s hard.</em>
</p><p>The Huntress smiled as she snatched the briefcase in her hand. She pulled out the hatchet and placed it on her belt loop. She walked over to Soldier, picking up crossbow arrows along the way. She didn’t hear the sound of footsteps behind her. She didn’t feel the presence of the BLU Spy behind her.</p><p>
  <em>My father, ya know, he told me that it’s okay to hunt with others. That hunting alone can be fun but it can be dangerous. That’s how we lost my Uncle Buddy.</em>
</p><p>The Huntress knelt down beside the body. She set the case between her and the body to ensure its safety. The Spy stopped behind her. He was hesitant to stab her immediately--he liked a fight. He was quiet, staring as she tried to pull the arrow out.</p><p>“It’s kinda stuck, eh sir?” She laughed.</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t be laughing so soon.”</p><p>The Huntress quickly turned her head and saw The BLU Spy. She reached for her hatchet in fear. Before The Spy could end her life, a bullet pierced his skull. The Huntress grabbed the briefcase and her arrows before she stood up.</p><p>
  <em>My father, our hunting group and I always had each other’s back. He always said to find one member of your team to stick with. Someone that you can get behind and fight with. Your ally.</em>
</p><p>The Huntress looked towards the direction of the bullet. She looked up at the tower and saw The RED Sniper smiling down at her. He tipped his hat to her and she smiled back.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I’ve got just that.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>